bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:James cullen/5
Anteriores Esta no es mi primer discusion si quieres ver las anteriores has click en los numeros: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 Mensajes listo con lo de las imagenes Usuario:Nicolas sanchez/SandboxNicolas sanchez (discusión) 03:28 28 feb 2011 (UTC) y como la deshago sin editarla??? Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 03:40 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya esta hechoo!! Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 04:08 28 feb 2011 (UTC) ya termine de hacer el capitulo 125. Insanity and Genius "Ikari Ookami (イカリ狼) ” (discusión) 04:43 28 feb 2011 (UTC) listo ya deshice lo qe pusiste! Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 18:22 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola, Inuzuri-kun queria saber si me toca votar desde ya en el ascenso de nuevos capitanes y la segunda cosa que queria saber era sobre como activar el Rollback en mi cuenta pues no se como se usa y además de que no creo que aun este "instalado" en mi cuenta :P *PD: Ah y ya termine el capítulo 123 del proyecto, revisalo por favor.Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:23 28 feb 2011 (UTC) ya correji los errores "Ikari Ookami (イカリ狼) ” (discusión) 21:30 28 feb 2011 (UTC) oye Taichi k tal, ya termine el examen k me pusiste y vi k no me has puesto en la academia todavia, por favor ponme otra pruebaantoni (discusión) 21:39 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola james te queria decir que ya termine el aticulo de connie minato-Tachio fue el que me consiguio la imegen asi q ya esta todo listo...!!! Dilis may 22:59 1 mar 2011 (UTC) ya termine de poner enlaces en el articulo Kaname Tōsen puse unos en la secion de sinopsis La batalla por Karakura y Zanpakutō"Ikari Ookami (イカリ狼) ” (discusión) 01:45 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Completo Hola James, mira ya termine mi capitulo 105. Spring, Spring, Meets the Tiger, espero todo alla quedado bien, avisame si tengo algún error, por favor, ¡¡¡DAME OTRO!!!, me gusto hacer ese trabajo, SAYOONARA!!! ''--Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 20:13 2 mar 2011 (UTC)'' Hola estos son los articulos y con respecto a lo de la pagina es k me siento mas comodo si puedo ver como voy: #Nirgge Parduoc #Avirama Redder #Di Roy Rinker #Charlotte Cuuhlhourne #Choe Neng Poww #Ryūjin Jakka (espíritu) #Gonjō #Shuren #Makoto Kibune #Shawlong Kūfang #Tesra Lindocruz #Kenji Yamashita hola taichi, ya termine el capitulo k me dijiste k hiciera de prueba aki esta mira aver si esta bien, y si es asi podrias darme la sigt prueba, aqui esta Gracias, Inuzuri-kun por la felicitación, igual no me quedaré satisfecho y haré muchos más, así dentro de medio año todos los capítulos de Bleach estarian redactados pero una pregunta: ¿eligo un capítulo cualquiera como bonificación? Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:50 4 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: No te preocupes por lo de la firma, igual yo fui el que empeze con "la revolución de las firmas a color" hola james ya termine de ponerle los enlaces a el articulo de byakuya mira a ver si hace esta bien,y por favor ponme la prueba k sigue[[User:Antoni_lopez|''Antoni López]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 20:32 5 mar 2011 (UTC) hola taichi ya cree el articulo de Sunny yo creo k ya esta bien pero tu eres el juez y dejare la plantilla en construcion de estudiantes hasta k medes la respuesta si ya esta bien y si lo esta me das la proxima prueba[[User:Antoni_lopez|Antoni López]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 20:36 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola james, k tal, primero hablo en nombre mio y de jean, en k gracias por perdonarnos la infraccion k hicimos, y vi k me pusiste como ascendido a la tercera division es un gran alivio para mi"Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai taichō Sajei Susaku" 21:35 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, quería informarte de que un usuario no registrado está cometiendo vandalismos en algunas páginas de la wiki. Yo deshago y revierto sus ediciones, pero no para de editar, por favor, ¿Podrías bloquearle? Esta es su dirección IP 190.86.81.6 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 18:02 7 mar 2011 (UTC) hola, quisiera entrar a la academia shinigami, si me quisieran hacer el favor y gracias, aunque me han dicho que podria entrar y ser ascendido como capitan, no me siento hecho para eso... gracias Ryosuke Jû 04:58 8 mar 2011 (UTC) aahhh, pues no me acuerdo quien me dijo, esta en mi discusion, a menos que me lo hayan dicho e broma... pues ya que, a seguir editando... Ryosuke Jû 01:41 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Pelea Bueno Taichi, ahora te toca una pelea, es contra la primera de los Sech Rittern, Amelia Schmidt, si tienes alguna pregunta hablame, ademas sobre la pelea de Yamato, bueno no se que hacer 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión)' 00:42 10 mar 2011 (UTC) *Bueno, tiene ojos y cabello celeste, es una chica calmada, su habilidad es el control del agua y es la prima de Edward, por cierto recuerda usar tu guardian *Sobre la pelea de Yamato que hacemos? *De acuerdo, le dire a Kojiro para que hagamos la pelea de Yamato, el Guardian de Amelia es Leviathan, ahi esta el sentido de el poder de agua XD, si quieres puedes hacerle alguna habilidad o carta en especial, ella usa una lanza para pelear, por cierto, si quieres al final queda viva. *Ella no es mala, solo sigue ordenes, al final los lehrer sobrevivientes volveran al mundo humano, con o sin poderes Hola Hola Inuzuri Taichi-san, soy nueva en la wiki y leí que tu eres el encargado de la academia y, si no te molesta, te queria preguntar si, ¿puedo entrar en ella?. * Ya termine!, los articulos son: Apacci , Arturo Plateado, Suzumebachi (espíritu) Miyako Shiba Kiyone Kotetsu , Findor Carias, Yasochika Lemura, Ashido Kanō, Kirikaze (espíritu), Lumina y Verona 'Gracias por tu atención Archivo: Insignia.jpg Yamiko Chitsuki Archivo: Insignia.jpg' aqui estan las 10 paginas sin Categoría:Personajes: Ryū Kuzu Kaneda Raku Rusaburō Enkōgawa Tōba Shin'etsu Kisaragi Kazuya Usaka Menis Hexapodus Rikichi haber como salióRyosuke Jû 02:31 13 mar 2011 (UTC) holaa james yo soy nueva en la wiki y me dijero que tenia que hablar contigo para inscribirme en la academia , ¿me podrias inscribir porfavor? Majori-san (discusión) 05:48 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola james, disculpa q no m alla reportado hace un tiempo y q no alla terminado lo q m pedist lo q pasa es q estoy en tiempo de examenes y casi no m puedo conectar cuando yo termine con ellos t aviso.. '''Dilis may (Discucion) 19:10 17 mar 2011 (UTC)' Hola Taichi, tenia una pregunta, es que estaba viendo que a Sajei lo quitaron del portal de la comunidad, de las plantillas y demas, entonces eso significa que fue destituido? 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 22:22 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Termine holaa ya termine el capitulo 130. Suspicion2 (of Tears) ^^ Gracias por tu atencion Archivo: Insignia.jpg Yamiko Chitsuki 13:11 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Hey hola tomas k tal, si no has visto lo k a hido pasando en el grupo de face, se ha aclarado todo y keria saber si de todas maneras me dejaran entrar con el mismo rango, les pido disculpas a todos si mi broma no les gusto y se lo dejo a ustedes. NOTA: lo siento si no les gusto "Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai taichō Sajei Susaku" 21:09 19 mar 2011 (UTC) hola lamento haber estado inactivo tanto tiempo pero ya volvi para reconpensar mi largo tiempo de inactividad e editado algunos articulos y agrege algunas imagenes alos siguientes articulos Szayel Aporro Granz * Kaien Shiba Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez [[Usuario:Hirohito Kamishi|Hirohito Kamishi] (discusión) 00:22 25 mar 2011 (UTC)] Vandalismo Oye, Inuzuri-kun te queria avisar que hay un usuario haciendo vandalismo a la wiki, su nombre es Hades kaguya, por favor toma las medidas necesarias por su vandalismo. Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 00:54 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Prueba de redencion para Dariel (todo o nada) Como dice el titulo Taichi, yo he hablado con Dariel por face y despues de pensarlo detenidamente, he decidido qwue se merece otra oportunidad para entrar a la votacion de capitanes. :Pero no es tan simple, pues mira he pensado que para ganarse esa nueva oportunidad he iniciar desde cero debe hacer una prueba muy dura y con limite de tiempo. ::Lo que yo pensaba es en que el deberia hacer 20 capitulos (bien hechos) de cualquier temporada (al azar) y 5 episodios igualmente al azar pero eso no es todo, pues debera hacerlo en dos semanas, si lo logra entrara en la votacion y estara como si nada hubiera pasado, o sea desde cero, si no lo logra no entrara en la votacion y su castigo durara muchooo tiempo (1 o 2 años) dime que piensas, o sea si de verdad quieres darle otra oportunidad, si quieres modificar la prueba o si te parece muy poco, cualquier cosa que tengas para decirme por favor dila. Realmente me parece una prueba justa, pero esto vas mas alla de si se lo merece o no, porque realmente si el logra aprobar esta prueba se ganara mi respeto y creo que el de todos, realmente me gustaria que se le de, y realmente que la apruebe, para demostrar que realmente vale como usuario y suma muchisimo a esta comunidad, y no solo eso si no quedar satisfecho con sigo mismo y con todos !un saludo¡ -- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 03:23 25 mar 2011 (UTC) terminado ooye termine de agregarle enlaces al shun shun rikka fijate como quiedoHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 05:38 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Taichi, perdon por la inactividad pero es que habian empezado los parciales en mi colegio y no tenia tiempo para conectarme, acabo de ver que hiciste tu pelea en la saga, solo que pusiste los nombres en ingles y no en aleman , no usase el Voll-Synchro de Amelia, y un que el Kaiser es tiene 29 años y Amelia 27, pero eso ultimo pensaba en cambiarlo dajandole la edad a el Kaiser de 38 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 23:00 25 mar 2011 (UTC) *Creo que le cambiare la edad a el Kaiser ah??? Hola James, primero que nada esa imagen es oficial, pertenece al juego de Bleach Dark Souls para nintendo DS , que tiene de malo?,saludos-- 21:18 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno parece que ya estoy en el grupo de face :D 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 01:40 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola, Inuzuri-kun te queria informar que el capítulo 127 del PC esta terminado, lamento la gran demora pero creeme volveré a trabajar eln PC igual que antes :), ahh y por cierto he elegido el capítulo The Scarlet Creation como bonificación por ganar en febrero, pronto te lo daré. Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:27 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi-san, ¿Podrías decime quien fue el anterior capitan de la quinta division de bleach wiki (y si puedes, dime al resto de miembros anteriores)? :) Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 14:24 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Ingreso a la Academia Shinigami Hola!, quisiera ingresar a la Academia Shinigami. Agus Torena (discusión) 18:58 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Inactividad Taichi-san, quería informarte que desde mañana hasta el viernes o el sabado, estaré inactivo, debido a que, como ya te comente, me voy de viaje de fin de curso. 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 19:10 2 abr 2011 (UTC) *Muchas gracias, Taichi-san :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 00:55 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Bueno Inuzuri-kun, creo que he vuelto a ganar el PC en marzo pero debo admitir que estoy algo triste pues solo hice un solo capitulo y nadie más colaboró. Espero que algún día vuelva a haber una buena competencia en el PC :S (No será necesario poner otra plantilla en mi perfil, cierto?). Archivo:2.jpeg ''Nibantai Taicho'' '[[Usuario:Hyorinmaru634|''Minato Hinamura]] 16:51 4 abr 2011 (UTC) *Pues si,, he pedido al grupo de face que me deje entrar y que ademas ya coloque mi correo de hotmail en el blog de los correos, si me quieres agregar. Hola Hola, primero me queria disculpar por mi desaparicion de la wiki, aunque no se si me recuerdes soy la antigua 4ª oficial de la decima division bajo el mando del ex capitan Hatake Kisuke y el ex teniente Shiromaru Hotayo, Suzuhara Tsukiko. He hablado con el capitan Shinryu-san para ver si podia entrar a su division y el dijo que no tenia ningun problema, pero tenia que hablar contigo avisarle que habia regresado. *Gracias, si no estas muy ocupado me gustaria que me actualices, que me digas algo de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo. PD: que bueno que todos los nuevos capitanes son tan amables =D Suzuhara Tsukiko 20:06 5 abr 2011 (UTC) te falto borrar en el blog de minato dos insultos del pibito ese que nos insulto a todos ;) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taichō Jean Pierre Kidomaru (mi discusion) 17:13 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Regresé Taichi-san, quería informarte de que ya regrese :) Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 13:39 8 abr 2011 (UTC) holaaa Hola Taichi-san, el Sotaicho no ha vuelto y no me ha podido decir nada sobre mi capitulo, y, si no te molesta ¿me podrias decir que tal está? es el 130. Suspicion2 (of Tears) *ahh se me habia olvidado lo de la descripcion de las imagenes, es que mi compu no me deja ponerles la descripcion pero lo voy a volver a intentar, graciaaas Taichi-san. *Lo logre! ya termine, si hay algun otra cosa que arreglar dime por favor. Y, Taichi-san no sabes por que el Sotaicho esta inactivo? es que ya por lo menos desde que le mande el mensaje, lleva 11 dias si aparecer. ''Gracias por tu atención Yamiko Chitsuki (discusión) 02:10 9 abr 2011 (UTC)'